Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat battery and a method for producing the flat battery.
Background Information
Known in the art is a flat secondary battery cell which has a case member made of laminated film sheets wherein a plastic frame member is attached around the periphery of the case member to improve both the mechanical rigidity of the case member and the sealing force around the periphery of the case member (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-73510 A).